


wouldn't it be nice?

by glacecherie



Series: 16 variations on love [1]
Category: Men's Hockey RPF
Genre: Alternate Universe - Always a Different Sex, Alternate Universe - Bakery, F/F, Fluff and Angst, Getting Together, M/M, Pining, Wishbabies
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-26
Updated: 2019-09-14
Packaged: 2020-05-20 04:25:59
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 3,738
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19369699
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/glacecherie/pseuds/glacecherie
Summary: more drabbles from prompts/requests/ideas that keep me up at 3 am. i'd say sorry, but that would be a lie.1. zach/willy: wishbabies (or "oh fuck i didn't mean this to happen" with a side of pining)2. zach/willy: wishbabies, chapter 2 (or, zach should maybe tell willy and call his mom. he does neither)3. zach/willy: lesbian rule 63 (or, theyre women in love, but it's now got 100% more dirty talk)4. zach/willy: bakery au where willy maybe spends too much time staring at zach over the counter, and eats too many pastries.





	1. the stork and the cards it dealt

Zach would love to say he doesn't freak out when he's mysteriously pulled from sleep at 5am. He'd love to say that he doesn't feel that something is Wrong (tm) and searches his house for something amiss, carrying one of the heavy candlesticks his mother got him as? Protection? Or something? He'd love to say that he doesn't feel incredibly stupid when he finds nothing.

Alas.

It isn't until he sees the little blinking lights through his front door that the strange sense of having found something he didn't even know he was looking for floods him.

He puts the candlestick down and creeps up to the door, peering out. Even with the frosted glass he knows, instinctively. It's why he opens the door extra quietly, falling to his knees only partially of his own violation, because - there they are. A perfect, sound asleep baby. The basket is covered, repelling snow by some strange way, and the little lights on the inside of it illuminate their sleeping face.

Oh shit, he thinks as he carries them carefully in. He's already in love, nearly floored by the instant, inate need to protect and nourish and nurture. Oh, shit.

Oh fuck. He doesn't know what the hell is happening to him, much less how or why. His mom is going to freak.

Panic scratches at his throat.

He needs to make some calls.

-

Perhaps foolishly, he calls Willy first, because. Well. He's had to unwrap the baby from the swaddling to put on the one little sleep suit provided, the one daiper, and in doing so he's - noticed a certain something. Even before realising she's a little girl, he recognises the little network of freckles on her stomach, exactly the same as Will's. The guy he's been on-off hooking up with for nearly two years. The guy he's painfully, very resignedly in love with. The guy he's fairly sure would run from going steady, let alone do - this.

But Willy is the one with twenty million siblings and tiny cousins that look even tinier in his arms and - also he'll definitely have some blankets and daipers, hopefully, seen as he was complaining endlessly about the stuff one of his recent parent friends had left behind. He should call an actual parent on the team (Patty would be great), but he just - needs to deal with this first. Rip off the band aid. Get the absolute crushing heartbreak out of the way, then buy a bunch of bodysuits and rompers and whatever else a - his - tiny daughter requires. He's got a plan.

-

The plan, which was shaky to begin with, falls apart like wet cardboard the second he sees Willy, because, the whole in love thing? It doesn't go away when you witness that person pick up a tiny baby and look utterly enthralled with it.

Zach needs a minute, but he doesn't exactly have one, not when Willy is grinning like that and kissing her tiny baby head, and also talking a mile a minute.

"I don't know stuff about formulas so I asked the woman, and she didn't recognise me, but she went on and on about how it's nice to see a young dad be hands on, and I didn't deny it because I was trying to concentrate and -"

Mentally, Zach facepalms.

"Deep breath." He says, managing to hold off from laughing deliriously.

"Sorry. The point I'm making is i panicked, and got 4 different kinds of formula. Also I didn't know if she was a girl or boy so I got yellow rompers, and there's some ones with hockey sticks on that were left behind at mine. And a suit to make her look like a bear, but it'll be too big, and - wow this is so weird."

He looks almost as hysterical as Zach feels, laughing his weird endearing laugh and apologising to the baby when it startles her. Zach is going to lay on the floor and die.

"Can you do the milk?" He asks, because he feels exhausted already. It hardly bodes well.

Willy lights up.

"Sure! I learned to do it when I was a kid for one of the younger ones in my family." He wrinkles his nose. "I wasn't good at the feeding bit, though."

"Oh?"

"Yeah, I got threw up on a bunch."

Zach pulls a face.

"Isn't that just babies, though?"

Willy looks thoughtful for a second, and Zach can feel his patience fraying, because Willy really is just. That good with kids. Loves his family that much. Is putting together a bottle for his daughter (which wow, is real weird to say) with such ease it's like he's a natural.

Fuck.

"I guess. I haven't had one, though. Yet."

He looks wistful, a little distant. The baby gurgles and flaps its arms over Willy's shoulder.

Zach can't stand it.

"Yet."

Willy flusters. He's much paler in winter, and Zach can see the colour flood his cheeks.

"I mean, you know how my family is, and...I don't know. My mom half expected me to have a kid by now."

"What." Zach blinks.

"I think it was a joke! I don't know! I just think kids are neat. I wouldn't mind having one, but like...I'd miss it on roadies, and everyone would be judgy and - yeah. I want a family for sure but. Yeah."

"That made no sense. Besides, you don't want a kid. Last week I had to hold your hair back for you, and when you woke up the next day with a hangover you cried." Zach says, a tad mean.

There's a brief second where Willy looks really, really stung.

"Wouldn't be so bad with the right person." He mumbles, stroking the baby's hair.

Zach wants to laugh bitterly, and he wants to punch himself in the mouth, because he can't stop running it.

"You don't even do relationships, Willy."

"I could, there's, uh. Someone and -"

Zach doesn't want to hear it, so he cuts him off before he can finish.

"You really couldnt." Zach mutters, rolling his eyes, and decides to change the subject. "Isn't the bottle ready yet?"

Willy still looks hurt, and it's so fucking strange, but he has bigger problems right now.

He doesn't tell him.

 

 

 


	2. coping mechanisms (or, outright lies.)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "We? You really think you'll be playing house with me then?" Zach splutters incredulously, then to soften the blow; "Maybe she won't even want to skate."
> 
> Willy doesn't reply for a while, eyes focused on his hands in his lap.
> 
> "I just thought - maybe -"

****

Three days pass, and a steady succession of teammates visit, most notably Mitch and Auston, who seem fascinated.

Mitch, it transpires, does not know how to hold a baby ( _support her head!_ Zach cries at least 3 times), but declares her to be "dope". Auston _does_ know how to hold a baby, but she doesn't like him. They do their whole looking at each other and telepathically communicating thing, and smile all sappy when they think he isn't looking, and Zach is not a bitter man. He just needs to call his mom later to vent and kvetch until he dies.

Also he needs to talk to her about names.

And also break the news.

Which he hasn't.

He fully expects 40 minutes of _why do you hate you mother, Zach_? and _do you want me to die of grief, Zach?_ and _is the other man that nice blonde boy?_

Speaking of, weirdly, the smoothest thing to organise of all is the babysitter. A non-hockey friend knew someone who had a daughter who was trustworthy, had kids of her own, and "she's gay too, Zach!" He isn't sure how that factors into anything, but she's also "not Mitch", who offers his services.

(Auston had punched him in the arm. "He's after someone to look after her when we're on roadies, dumbass, how would that work?" and they'd began to bicker until Zach shooed them away to optional skate.)

It's weird. She's so _small_ and so unexpected, but the prospect of not having her just metres away at most is making his heart heavy.

(Willy hovering constantly makes it heavier.)

-

"Does she eat real food too? Like as well as milk?" Willy asks him one night, bringing in another bowl of popcorn, and Zach rolls his eyes.

"Willy, she's a newborn. She's doesn't eat food until she's -" He picks up a manual from the book stack Patty had asked Christina for - "4 months. Even then it's just potatoes and boiled veggies all mushed up. And meat, sometimes."

Willy wrinkles his nose and sits down again, snuggling into Zach's side like he belongs there, and nothing has changed. It hasn't for _him_ , he supposes, but that's hardly the point.

"Okay, but how long until she can skate."

"Let me just find that out from that baby encyclopedia." He says, and doesn't mean for it to come out so _scathing_.

Willy looks slightly stung.

"No, I just mean - like, it'll be cool y'know, when we take her to family skate. Her own tiny jersey. Those tiny skates."

"We? You really think you'll be playing house with me then?" Zach splutters incredulously, then to soften the blow; "Maybe she won't even want to skate."

Willy doesn't reply for a while, eyes focused on his hands in his lap.

"I just thought - maybe -"

"Also" Zach says, to try and lighten the mood "I can't leave my daughter in the care of someone who thinks jello shots are a good idea aged 22."

It's works. Will's huffing out one of his dumb sounding trademark giggles.

"Hey, you can do jelly shots _and_ be a good parent!"

Zach snorts.

"I mean, you're not her parent, so you don't have to worry about that."

Apparently his coping mechanism is straight up lying. Cool. Cool, cool, cool.

He looks up, and their eyes catch. Will looks embarrassed, suddenly. Dejected, for some reason.

"I _know_ that, it's just - nothing, don't worry about it. It was nothing." He murmurs, and his smile looks out of place, but with the sleep deprivation Zach thinks a lot of things have seemed odd as of late. Time passes in a blur and he'd spent ten minutes this morning relearning to use his own fucking coffee maker

He presses play, they cosy up tighter, Willy clinging, and yeah, the baby definitely isn't the only person in his life who makes his heart ache.

-

"Listen, earlier - I know I pushed it. Thanks for not making it weird." Willy says in the doorway, and Zach waves him off, because he's currently desperately trying to find a clean bib and Willy very abruptly announced his decision to go, and maybe he could actually help instead of fucking off? Maybe? "I was trying but -"

 _You could help now instead,_ he snaps internally, and immediately wants to slap himself for being so mean.

Zach is only a little bitter, because earlier he was all in about family and shit, and now he's taking off.

Zach is (only a little) bitter because Willy came to find him to carry on the film and stopped in his tracks when he saw Zach's patented method of getting her to sleep.

Mostly, it involves walking up and down and up and down the hallway and singing to her, and it either makes her sleep or makes her cry. He does _not_ have a handle on this.

Which Will had seen, and gone "actually maybe no", suddenly, awkwardly changing his mind.

 _No need to look so constipated_ , he thinks. _I'm not going to trouble you with this._

"Wait, pushed what?" He asks, finally having found one in the kitchen drawers of all places.

Willy has a sad, pinched expression to him.

"You know...the family stuff. It's not my place to butt in. I mean, I'm not anything to her, am I?"

Zach is having an internal crisis. If he says _yes_ he'll have to explain, and he doesn't want that. Saying _no_ outright seems too harsh.

"Zach?"

"Er...look, Will, it's great that you're around, but you're hardly-"

Willy flinches.

"Right." He says, and he sounds choked up, but he's also turned partially away, and Zach has a grumbling baby directly in his ear, so who knows. "Sorry."

"Hey, it's fine. Do you want to head in to practice tomorrow together?"

He's is lowering her into his arms as he waits for Willy to put his coat on so he can see him off when she sneezes three times in a row, and it's the sweetest thing he's ever seen. He's in so deep already that it should be terrifying. He stares at her, caught and tired and emotional. She's his and she's so small, and so lovely. Her hands are so fucking little.

When he snaps out of it, he catches Will looking at them, wistful. He must miss his family a lot.

"Willy?" He asks cautiously. "Do you wanna carpool tomorrow?"

"Sure." Willy answers eventually, that same weird smile back again. "Pick me up at eight?"

"Mhmm. See you soon."

Zach gives him a one armed hug the best he can, and before he lets go, sees Willy stroke over her tufts of blondish hair.

He leaves in a hurry after that, and if Zach wasn't feeling vaguely nauseous with lack of sleep, he'd think about it some more. As it is, he lowers her carefully into her side sleeper crib and falls asleep by her before his head even hits the pillow.

 

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Nobody asked for more of this, but here I am. I'll probably make this into a series of its own instead of spamming it this one. Thanks for reading, please lmk what you think/follow me on tumblr @klenovvy


	3. a good old fashioned loving hatefuck

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Will almost wants to sob and to give up and slide her own fingers into herself, just to keep Zach talking. Any shame she has has flown out the window. Maybe if she's good enough and puts on a show, it'll make Zach pin her to the floor and fuck her like she hates her whilst she keeps her kisses gentle. Maybe the other way around, giving her more and more, like her body is almost too delicate to touch, whilst she bites her lips bruised. Will's always loves that kind of contrast sexually.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Set in an AU where Willy never got cornrows.

When Will gets back it's almost a month and a half since she's seen Zach, and to say they're all over each other the second the door is an understatement. Zach drags her along the hallway by her forearm. She's giggling, and maybe it's the jetlag, maybe it's being in love, but Will laughs too, right up until Zach flops on the sofa and drags her into her lap.

"C'mere, closer." Zach murmurs, hands skating up her thighs to the line of her mini skirt (who says you can't look good on an 8 hour flight?). She traces it but doesn't go further, like she knows that Will won't ask unless he's forced to, and she knows just what buttons to press to get her to that point.

"Come on, baby. Tell me what you want." She says, mouth worrying at Will's jaw. It reminds her of one time they both got fined for dirty dancing on a night out, because Zach had been pressed against her back and Will had ground her ass against her like she was giving a lapdance or trying to convince Zach to give her the strap.

"Fuck." Willy says under her breath, feeling Zach suck a bruise on her collarbone. Thank God Kas isn't home, because the noise she makes is loud and whiny. "Your fingers, I want. Wanna feel them in me."

"Christ." Zach chokes out, and yanks her skirt up until it resembles a belt. She chokes again when she notices Will's lack of underwear, stroking a single finger down her slit. "Pretty."

Will flinches.

"Can't believe you've come all the way from the airport like this. Were you that desperate? Did you want to touch yourself? Did you think about me?"

She licks her finger and pushes it against Will's clit, rubbing too soft and making her entire body feel jumpy and electric. There's too many questions.

"Hate to tell you-" She pants, "but I did it in the car before I came in."

Zach snorts, touching their cheeks together, her mouth right by Will's ear.

"Bet you were still wet like this" she pushes the very tip of her finger in, not even far enough that she can squeeze tight around it. It's torture. "Bet you still had to dig your nails into your palms every time you crossed your legs. Did you get all shivery and sensitive?"

Will almost wants to sob and to give up and slide her own fingers into herself, just to keep Zach talking. Any shame she has has flown out the window. Maybe if she's good enough and puts on a show, it'll make Zach pin her to the floor and fuck her like she hates her whilst she keeps her kisses gentle. Maybe the other way around, giving her more and more, like her body is almost too delicate to touch, whilst she bites her lips bruised. Will's always loves that kind of contrast sexually, but right now she'd even settle for permission to just rub herself off on Zach's thigh as Zach speaks to to her, croons filth at her about how Will is hers, how she's a fucking slut.

"Yes, yes all of it. I thought of you, and it was fun at first but then I couldn't stop thinking about you and what you'd do to me, baby please -" She begs, tightening her thighs around Zach's hips.

Zach tilts her head, her free hand snaking into Will's hair and pulling until her throat is bared. Will wants so bad for her to bite, maybe pull her down and make will stick her tongue out so Zach can use her mouth to come. Fuck.

That isn't what happens, though.

Zach nips meanly at where her neck joins her shoulder, and Will's hips jerk hard enough that it makes her sink another inch onto the finger Zach still has teasing her open.

"Get upstairs." Zach growls, and holy fuck, Will moves quicker than she ever has in her life.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> And I oop-
> 
> Turns out I can just write anything nowith huh?
> 
> Tumblr: @klenovvy


	4. in loaf

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "It's cute. They're really in love." Zach murmurs, vaguely longing. Willy stares at his hands. His hands are nice. Goddamn. "The short one, Johanna, cried when I said the cake topper could be given a tiny baby bump if they wanted."
> 
> "You think you want that? At some point?" Willy asks, and Kas chokes as he rings up a woman's drink. Willy wants to choke himself, because he's no idea where that came from either.
> 
> Zach smiles softly, cheeks a little pinker, and glances away. Will wants to bite his shoulders. Also marry him or like, just get railed by him. Lovingly. Ah, shit.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> hey remember when I made an offhand joke in my other zach/willy fic about a bakery au??
> 
> tw for recreation weed use?

Technically, Willy falls in love entirely by accident. Because the guy works in a bakery, Mitch keeps making a joke about him being in _loaf_ , and it means Willy has to punch his arm, and that makes Mitch whine at Auston, and then Auston gets all protective and _sappy_ , which does not help with the whole slightly bitter pining thing.

He wonders is Zach knows that when he goes in every Friday and buys a non-diet plan pastry and coffee that he makes Willy go a little bit dumb. That sometimes he slow times choosing a pastry because Zach will be kneading something and he has very nice forearms.

He thinks about telling him sometimes. Shaking him by the shoulders and saying _hi, you make me very very stupid and insane and would you like to bang and or marry me?_

But like. Zach is really nice and talks to him about things like current events, a new cake idea he had, and here, he totally saved Willy a sample. So he doesn't want to scare him away.

"Wait, wait, Auston, he's _SWEET_ on the baker guy, get it?"

Willy throws a cushion at him, but he's sat in Auston's lap like a _coward_ so Willy can't even playfight him.

Willy would like to scream.

  -

"What do you think, then?" Zach says, nudging the three sketches toward him. There's a lull, and Kas - eternally smug he introduced them - is manning the counter. He totally did this on purpose with his evil Finnish powers or something.

He eyes the three wedding cake designs. They're all very beautiful. Elegant, rustic looking buttercream icing that shows peeks of the cake itself through it, fresh flowers on the first two tiers and a model of two women underneath a sheet on top.

"Why the tent thingy?" He says, immediately realising how dumb he sounds.

"Jewish wedding." Zach says, pointing to the tassels on the edge of the sheet that Willy hadn't noticed. "It's can be a proper canopy, or a prayer shawl. You say your vows under it. They're not from my synagogue but it's nice to do it. They're having a bunch of problems, though." 

Willy's 6th sense for gossip pings.

"Oh?"

Zach leans in to whisper, and if it makes the hairs on the back of Willy's neck stand on end, so what.

"Yeah. They've been trying for a kid, right? And they weren't sure when they'd conceive. She didn't even realise until long after she'd ordered her suit. But she figured hey, I'm not showing yet. Wedding's in a couple of weeks. Nothing is likely to change between now and then."

"Oh no." Willy says. He's unreasonable invested in Ruth and Johanna. He doesn't even know them and he's cheerleading them.

"Big surprise, that baby is suddenly showing, and the jacket doesn't do up, and she hasn't told her family yet."

"Oh no." He repeats. He makes a note to tell his mama. She loves drama that she's not involved in.

Zach pulls back when an alarm goes off, and Willy, a fool, follows him to the counter and watches him knock back the dough of a batch of brown sugar and pecan twists.

"It's cute. They're really in love." Zach murmurs, vaguely longing. Willy stares at his hands. His hands are nice. Goddamn. "The short one, Johanna, cried when I said the cake topper could be given a tiny baby bump if they wanted."

"You think you want that? At some point?" Willy asks, and Kas chokes as he rings up a woman's drink. Willy wants to choke himself, because he's no idea where that came from either.

Zach smiles softly, cheeks a little pinker, and glances away. Will wants to bite his shoulders. Also marry him or like, just get railed by him. Lovingly. _Ah, shit._

"Maybe." He says.

-

Auston and Mitch celebrate their one year anniversary by ordering takeout, inviting Willy and Kas over, and hotboxing the living room.

"This is such a shitty party." Willy says, passing the joint along to Mitch.

Mitch flips him off easily.

"We didn't want a big party." He says, then exhales. He's laid back on Auston's chest and when Auston absently rubs his knuckles against Mitch's breastbone he looks like he's going to purr. Ew. "We just wanted to chill and have a couple of days off before finals kill us both. Also go fuck yourself, you're pining over a handsome baker because you're an idiot. You can't tell us shit."

Auston snorts.

"Yeah, well, at least I'm not -" he scrambles for a chirp, but his mind blanks, and -

"At least you're not shotgunning when you think the rest of us can't see?" Kas offers, and Willy takes back any ideas about him being an evil Finnish bastard. Well, not the Finnish part, obviously. That's regrettably terminal.

Still.

"Hah!" He cackles at them, and fistbumps Kas for being great.

Auston shrugs.

"Guess we don't have to be secretive about it now, huh?" He smirks at Mitch, and that perks him up, and if they start making out, Willy will ask Kas to Ol' Yeller him in the yard.

-

Kas refuses to Ol 'Yeller him out in the yard.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Will this become a full fic? Probably cause this shit got me weak

**Author's Note:**

> TBC...
> 
> Here we go again with the drabbles, so strap yourselves because I'm gonna write some dumb shit. Thank you for reading!!
> 
> Got ideas or prompts? Come shout them at me on tumblr @ klenovvy


End file.
